Pas de deux
by Missdrxvus
Summary: "La danza es el lenguaje del alma, expresa lo que es tan profundo, muy sutil para las palabras"
1. Chapter 1

Me inspiré para esto mientras dibujaba. Cuando pinté a la bailarina con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, no pude evitar pensar en ellos dos. So, tres, dos, uno, y que empiece la función.

Pas de deux: Significa "paso de dos" en francés. Se le llama Pas de Deux a la variante en pareja, aquí un ejemplo. Solo quiten los guiones. -www.-youtube.-com/watch?v=fVCRw_GrL1g

* * *

 **Pas de deux**

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

 _"Gira y cada movimiento es poesía que envuelve mundos_

 _y entre melodías sus piruetas dibujan_

 _en el aire sus sueños y metas ,_

 _se recrea en saltos que_

 _quieren tocar el cielo ,_

 _se suspenden deteniendo_

 _en el espacio al tiempo_

 _es la prosa y el verso_

 _que se escribe de puntillas_

 _generando sensaciones_

 _son estrellas_

 _o ramilletes de flores_

 _ángeles,hadas o mariposas_

 _plumas sinuosas que vuelan_

 _danzan al son de la música_

 _perpetuando en segundos_

 _alegrías,dulces caricias_

 _quebrantos,utopías_

 _es lenguaje_

 _es pasión_

 _arte."_

 _-Adela._

* * *

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos , dos, tres, developé, pirouette. Un leve pinchazo resintió en las articulaciones de sus dedos, que aguantaban su ligerísimo peso contra las acartonadas puntas. Sus brazos danzaron al compás de sus pies, junto a sus manos elegantes formaron figuras como si de alas se tratasen.

Con disimulo se mordió el labio, cuando tras cinco pirouettes, tambaleó. Los brazos perdieron la elegancia tratando de encontrar su punto de equilibrio, y el pie, que descansaba al lado de su rodilla en un perfecto passé, golpeó el piso fuertemente. La música se detuvo, y Agasha supo que estaba en problemas.

—Non, petit cygne.—La imponente voz de Madame Dumont rebotó en las acústicas paredes del teatro. Escondió la vista bajo su flequillo al notar que la mujer se acercaba a ella, tan elegante como una reina.—Si no mantienes la cabeza al frente, nunca lograrás más de cinco giros, Agatha—Acunó su moreno rostro entre sus manos, acariciando las mejillas con los pulgares. Intentó no fruncir el entrecejo ante el error de su nombre.—Si no te concentras nunca serás un cygne parfaite, seguirás siendo otro ganso más ¿Je comprends?

Los labios le temblaron ante aquella maternal mujer que le hablaba en una combinación de ambos idiomas.—Je comprends, Madame.—Respondió por igual. La sonrisa de la mayor se ensanchó, y regresó a su asiento frente al escenario.

La música de Tchaikovsky cortó el mutismo y su rutina comenzó nuevamente. Esta vez más concentrada, fingiendo que era un delicado cisne bailando bajo la luz de la luna, sola.

Fingiendo que aquel hombre de extremada belleza y cabellera celeste no la observaba, desde el palco del teatro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pas de Deux**

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Clavó sus ojos verdes en el espejo de la peinadora rodeada de bombillas de luz blanca encendidas, el cual le devolvía su cansado reflejo. Las ojeras eran bastante pronunciadas, también sus pómulos y clavículas, y tenía los labios algo resecos. Embardunó la esponja con polvos base, y cerrando los ojos, la aplicó sobre su pálida piel, brillo labial y algo de delineador. No solía maquillarse, pero a Madame Dumont no le gustaba ver a sus bailarinas desarregladas, y menos que menos a su nueva estrella. Casi no parecía de diecisiete años, como mínimo, se daba a sí misma quince.

Suspiró. Sin aquel maquillaje parecía una muerta. Ladeó el rostro hacia ambos lados buscando imperfecciones que delataran su anemia. El estrés de la universidad, más el de haber sido elegida la estrella principal del "Lago de los Cisnes", su trabajo y sus problemas en casa, le tenían bastante cansada y deprimida.

Aunque sus padres se la pasaran peleando y bebiendo, aunque su mente siempre estaba en las nubes y le costara concentrarse en la universidad, aunque no se considerara lo suficientemente buena para ser Odette, Agasha siempre sonreía. Sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa poseían una magia única, aquella calidez que se siente con un abrazo materno. Su carisma y su belleza contaban como motivos por los que había sido elegida como la bailarina estelar de la obra.

Acomodó la corona de plumas en su cabello. Calzó las puntas y vistió su atuendo. Hoy le tocaba ensayar sola, y seguramente ya eran más de las diez de la noche. En esos momentos, aprovechaba para utilizar aquellas prendas tan hermosas realizadas a mano con tul, plumas, seda y perlas. Se sonrió a sí misma, vestida así parecía una princesa. Una vez lista se dirigió al salón en el que tomaba sus clases de danza.

Calentando los músculos frente a los espejos de cuerpo completo, se analizó a sí misma. Metro cincuenta y cinco, cuarenta kilos. Ojos verdes y grandes, labios finos y rosados, el cabello castaño recogido en un sólido moño y su simpático flequillo rozándole las cejas. Nada fuera de lo común, ni fea ni muy hermosa.

Si Agasha ya era bonita físicamente, su forma de ser le hacía mil veces más hermosa. Tan pura, bella y alegre… Su capacidad de actuación y de transmitir sentimientos al bailar era increíble, al igual que su delicadeza. Su esencia era única. Nadie mejor que ella para interpretar semejante papel. Tal vez por eso las bailarinas del grupo avanzado se la pasaban hablando de ella, una bailarina de nivel tres. Inferior.

Mientras realizaba un par de _plies, ecchappés y assemblé_ , la puerta corrediza de madera se abrió sin advertir a Agasha. La música en el grabador comenzó a sonar, e inició con un vals. Los ojos cobalto de Albafica.

 _Si, mi, fa, sol, la, si, sol, si, sol, si, mi, sol. Talón, media punta, punta, arabesque. Izquierda, talón, media punta, punta, arabesque._ La joven parecía bailar sobre una nube de plumas, con una técnica incluso superior a unas cuantas alumnas del grupo avanzado. Albafica sonrió apenas, preguntándose qué hacía la joven a dos niveles del grupo mayor.

Sólo cuando tropezó torpemente en los _pirouettes_ y _fouettés_ lo entendió. Su punto de equilibrio para los giros no era bueno. A partir del cuarto o quinto giro tambaleaba.

—Deberías concentrarte más. Pierdes de vista el punto de eje en los _pirouettes_.

La piel de Agasha se erizó en segundos y clavó la vista en el suelo de madera. Aunque podía verlo a través del espejo, no se atrevía a voltear. Se decidió a caminar hasta las barras donde acababa el espejo y hacer demi plies y relevé sobre las puntas. Casi temblaba de los nervios.

—Lo sé, gracias por corregirme.—Hizo un esfuerzo único para evitar que su voz saliera como el croar de una rana.

Albafica Olofsson era un bailarín sueco, que antes de los veinte y en sus ya veintinueve años había recorrido el mundo bailando en los mejores teatros. De una belleza inigualable, Albafica poseía una elegancia soberbia y un talento único y absolutamente nato, iniciado en el mundo de las artes en honor a su madre fallecida, una aclamada bailarina de ballet. Llevaba seis meses en la compañía como profesor del grupo avanzado y sería su compañero en la obra.

Para mala suerte del personal femenino, Albafica tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, odiaba que le llamaran "hermoso", no tenía compasión y rechazaba cruelmente a cada bailarina y uno que otro bailarín que se le proponía.

Ella, como tantas, no había podido evitar agarrarle cierto gustito al caballero sueco. Y para maldición de las demás, entre algunas bailarinas corría el rumor de que él la miraba de más.

Suspiró. Él la observaba apoyado en la puerta y de brazos cruzados. Tenía el sedoso cabello celeste atado en una trenza, llevaba una camiseta blanca suelta, pantalones chándal negros y en los pies, zapatillas de mediapunta. Le dio la espalda y lentamente se abrió en split hasta el suelo, apoyando los codos en el piso y la barbilla en las manos.

—Creo que deberíamos practicar nuestra variante.—A paso lento se acercó hacia ella, a la vez que la castaña se ponía de pie.—¿No lo crees? Seré el príncipe y tu Odette, y no practicamos ni una sola vez. Irónico.

Agasha sonrió levemente, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos. Respiró profundo y asintió. Albafica presionó el botón de la grabadora dándole inicio a la melodía, y cada uno se acomodó en su posición.

El hombre, con un elegante andar, recorrió el escenario, en búsqueda de la bella princesa. Recorrió con la mirada todo el salón. y luego al frente. Delicada como un cisne, la joven entró a escena con delicados pasos, moviendo sus brazos como si fuesen alas. Hizo un _arabesque_ sobre sus puntas y giró en su eje, con aquel aleteo suave.

Albafica, completamente en su papel de príncipe. Y ella, en su papel de cisne, Odette escapando asustadisima de aquellos fuertes brazos que le buscaban en una dulce danza en adagio. Entre puntas, giros y balanceos, suaves movimientos, el joven bailarín apenas sonrió. Agasha en cuestión era un ángel así, vestida de blanco. La delicadeza de sus movimientos emulaban a una pluma balanceándose con el viento. Los ojos verdes brillaban, podía ver en ella el amor hacia el baile, una pasión incesante.

Le había visto durante las clases avanzadas, a las que había comenzado a asistir en el momento en el que Dumont le eligió como su reina cisne. Las demás bailarinas ni siquiera intentaban hablarle o hacerle sentir cómoda. La rivalidad entre aquellas mujeres era increíble.

No le había prestado mucha atención si no hasta que le tocó realizar su variante. Una y otra vez, paso a paso. No era la mejor bailarina a la que veía interpretar a la bella Odette, pero le llamó la atención la pureza, belleza y delicadeza de aquella chica. Parecía una ninfa. Agitó suavemente su pesada cabellera celeste, lo que deseaba era imposible. Ella era una niña apenas, un capullo transformándose en una bella rosa blanca. Y él casi le doblaba la edad. Había probado la vida en muchos sabores, tenía las manos manchadas y no quería ensuciar aquella castidad.

Las manos grandes acariciaron ávidas los delgados brazos y se cerraron en torno a su cintura. Agasha apretó los labios con fuerza, levantando la pierna en un developé y envolviendola en la cadera de Albafica. Él le respiró pesado en la nuca y soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando el dorso de la pequeña mano morena le acarició la mejilla, emulando a la reina cisne junto al príncipe. Le dio la vuelta, con un mínimo esfuerzo la cargó mientras realizaba un perfecto _jetté_. Las piernas le temblaron al tocar las puntas de yeso el suelo, y para evitar la casi inminente caída Albafica la apretó sobre sí.

Una de sus manos reposaba aún en su diminuta cintura, la otra en la espalda. Agasha se sujetaba de los fuertes bíceps del joven, y sus ojitos verdes se clavaron en los cobalto. Era el hombre más bello que había visto, y aunque Albafica había visto mujeres más hermosas, en ese momento Agasha le pareció la flor más bella del mundo.

Respiró un poco agitada, con el corazón palpitándole furioso en el pecho. Albafica la apretó más contra sí y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia el del muchacho. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, y pronto Agasha sintió sus labios besando lentamente su cuello. De un solo jalón la cargó por los muslos, ella envolvió sus piernas en torno a su cadera. Las grandes manos masculinas acariciaron su espalda, sus labios besaron las candentes clavículas, el hueco del cuello, su barbilla, y la comisura de sus labios.

—Demasiado joven...—Murmuró, volviendo a la realidad. Agasha bajó los pies al suelo, sonrojada en tres colores distintos. Acomodó el tutú y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, sentándose de espaldas a él. Pudo notar que desataba sus zapatillas, así que se apoyó en la pared y suspiró, frustrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los reviews. Como todo escritor, me encanta recibir halagos y críticas. Pero he recibido algo que me supo a gloria, un mensaje de Liara Princeton.

Lia, si lees esto, déjame decirte que chillé como fangirl cuando vi que me habías dejado un comentario AMO tus historias de MinosxAgasha y MinosxFemAlbafica. Eres de mis favoritas.

Ahora sí, y perdón por la espera.

* * *

 **Pas de deux**

 **Capítulo II**

Sus dedos temblorosos trataban de desatar las cintas que envolvían sus pantorrillas, sujetando las zapatillas. La tarea era entorpecida por el frío, sentía las manos entumecidas. El invierno era cruel en Moscú, y ella estaba demasiado ligera de ropa. Sin mirar atrás guardó las zapatillas en su bolso y se dirigió a los camerinos, donde por fin pudo temblar tranquila. La piel le ardía en donde los labios se habían posado, el corazón galopaba sin compasión y su estómago cosquilleaba.

Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, dejándose caer hasta el piso.

Albafica siguió cada uno de sus inseguros movimientos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La torpeza de la joven casi le causaba risa.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y clavó la vista en el suelo, y unos mechones le cayeron sobre el rostro. Había sido un imbécil. Se había dejado seducir por aquella pequeña ninfa prohibida.

Muchísimas mujeres habían pasado por sus manos, pero pocas eran las veces en que se dejó llevar por la belleza de una bailarina. Siempre gustaba de un dulce ángel que se lo entregaba todo, y él se lo pagaba de la peor manera. La exprimía y la dejaba, y luego las harpías envueltas en tul y brillos acababan el trabajo.

Agasha era hermosa. Tal como a él le gustaba. Pero desde el primer momento supo que era prohibida.

Era demasiado dulce, ingenua. Y era menor de edad. Doce años menor que él. Aquello era inmoral, impensable y sobre todo, ilegal.

Ya su mente buscaba a su nueva musa, casi sin éxito. No quería escuchar a su cerebro decirle que aquello no pasaría, que la joven no se borraría de su mente.

Pero él quería hacerlo. Y había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta en la mejor bailarina que tenía la empresa, la que interpretaría a la sagaz Odile.

Pavlín Crane. Una bailarina croata que pisaba los veinticinco. Su eterna compañera de baile antes de que Agasha llegara. Era una mujer hermosa por donde la miraran, con una fuerte actitud y un extremo talento y pasión. Hacían una pareja hermosa, el ojo público los aclamaba juntos, era demasiada perfección en dos personas.

Pavlín había sido su primer amante. Lo suyo había sido un revoltijo de hormonas, y aún, en ocasiones escasas, seguían encontrándose. No era su tipo. Era demasiado libre, su carácter fuerte chocaba con el del bailarín, y aunque tenían una química increíble en la pista, no congeniaban. Pavlín también era la única y mejor amiga de Agasha en el grupo avanzado, y le había prohibido terminantemente acercarse a la joven ninfa.

Su cabeza subió al sentir la puerta de los camerinos abrirse. Con el bolso colgando de su hombro, Agasha salió ataviada con un una blusa de mangas y cuello ajustada, pantalones de jean y zapatillas. Una graciosa bufanda rosa envolvía su cuello, y entre los brazos cargaba un gran abrigo negro.

Enfocó los ojos cobalto en sus verdes durante milésimas de segundos, y pudo notar el tenue sonrojo que coronaba sus pómulos. Enarcó una de sus cejas y sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho.

—¿Te quedas en las habitaciones?—Preguntó, con voz tenue.

—No.—Respondió en un hilo de voz, sin levantar la vista del suelo.—Los fines de semana regreso a mi casa.

Agasha apretó el bolso en su costado, casi temblaba de los nervios. Albafica no le quitaba los ojos de encima, acariciando con su mirada su cuerpo. Las suaves curvas de su cintura, caderas y piernas delgadas y un par de senos pequeños, que hasta pudo imaginarse bajo la tela. Su mente estaba completamente nublada ante el juvenil cuerpo, ante toda la candidez que una jovencita de diecisiete años podía tener.

—Supongo que te vas en autobús.—Ella asintió y él suspiró.—El frío arrecia, te llevaré.

Sus pequeños pies retrocedieron un poco. Por una parte no quería su compañía, le ponía nerviosa, pero su cuerpo pedía a los gritos compartir el calor que Albafica llevaba en su ser.

El viaje en el auto fue por demás incómodo. Agasha jamás había subido a un auto tan de lujo como el de Albafica, y el silencio menguaba por una melodía desconocida en la radio. Sus manos no se movían de su regazo.

Los cabellos celestes caían gráciles por su hombro descansando en su muslo. La mano en la palanca de cambios se apretaba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos ya se notaban blancos.

Él no se consideraba un hombre lujurioso. Solía rechazar a las mujeres en gran medida, corría los rumores de que prefería una fornida espalda antes que un par de senos. Pero aquella chiquilla a la que casi doblaba la edad le había cautivado. Y de no ser por aquel beso, en el que sintió los pequeños senos contra su pecho y la estrecha cintura en sus manos, le hubiera rechazado tal y como a las demás. No era estúpido, sabía cuando una mujer se sentía atraída hacia él.

Era simple, el olor a virginidad le estaba excitando como nunca. Hasta cumplir los veinticinco ya había probado el sexo en todos sus sabores, y entregaría hasta el último gramo de su talento si la joven no fuera virgen.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios. Albafica miró de reojo a la bailarina, encontrando en su boca la forma de dos pétalos de rosa. Las manos, constituidas de palmas pequeñas y largas falanges acomodaron su cabello hacia un costado, deslizándose por su cuello y hombro como los labios de un amante.

Los verdes ojos, tan verdes como el trigo, voltearon hacia él. Agasha le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa algo temblorosa y él regresó sus ojos a la carretera.

Trató de obligar a su mente a despejarse. Viajar lejos de ahí, de los ojos verdes, de los labios de rosa. La lluvia golpeaba sin compasión el parabrisas, y los vidrios de la ventanilla se encontraban completamente empañados. Uno de los dedos de la chica se deslizaron por la fría superficie, dejando una fina línea en el cristal.

La dejó en la puerta de su casa, o más bien, complejo de apartamentos. Ella le dio las gracias y un asentimiento de cabeza antes de bajarse del auto e ingresar al edificio. Miró su figura perderse en un largo pasillo a través de una puerta de vidrio, que era ligeramente iluminada por una luz que parpadeaba dejando ver su pronto final.

Albafica dejó reposar su frente en el volante del auto. Sus manos se apretaron nuevamente tensas, antes de incorporarse y acelerar a toda velocidad con un fuerte chirrido.

Al llegar el lunes a la sala de ensayos, Agasha se llevó una sorpresa. Abrió la puerta corrediza del salón, extrañada, pues su variante se oía desde adentro.

Se le encogió el estómago cuando lo vio. Albafica practicando el _pas de deux_. Con Pavlín ocupando su lugar.

La rubia se movía con una delicadeza y simpatía que ni siquiera ella tenía. Lucía como un cisne, un ángel. Y Albafica se mostraba maravillado, pues su sonrisa no se borraba ni un segundo. Con los ojos escociendo se escabulló hacia una orilla, donde las demás bailarinas observaban igual de anonadadas y se sentó al fondo, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Sus compañeras murmuraban un montón de cosas: Que eran la pareja perfecta, que Pavlín era la mejor bailarina de la compañía y que sería mejor interpretando el papel completo que solo al cisne negro.

La música se acabó y los aplausos inundaron la sala. Lo que a Agasha le dolía era muchísimo. Se sentía reemplazada, engañada. Pero ¿De qué iba a quejarse? Su compañera era perfecta. Era todo lo que Agasha anhelaba, y sabía nunca iba a ser.

Albafica le llamó con una mano mientras anudaba sus puntas a los tobillos. Lenta como ella misma se acercó, para ocupar nuevamente su puesto de Odette. Sabía que no cambiarían el elenco, los anuncios con los nombres del elenco y los trajes ya estaban listos. Aún así, el miedo y la vergüenza hacían ruido en su cabeza. Las demás bailarinas se disiparon de inmediato, la maravilla del ballet se había terminado. Y esto antes que suponer una angustia, le dio tranquilidad.

Inició su coreografía completamente concentrada. No debía perder un paso, pero tampoco la elegancia. Su compañero sonrió apenas, sin olvidar jamás por qué la había escogido como el cisne blanco, como su Odette.

Era muchísimo más baja que Pavlín, la cual casi alcanzaba su estatura. Agasha con puntas incluídas apenas rozaba sus clavículas. Aunque no poseía su elegancia era como un ángel. Destilaba inocencia, pureza, era la descripción perfecta del color blanco. Cada paso, cada movimiento, el candor juvenil...

 _Era Odette_.


End file.
